Rogue
Rogue is an asset and liability to the X-Men. She retains her withdrawn attitude in both versions, though she comes out a little with help from Jim and Remy. Portrayal Rogue's portrayed essentially the same with her character becoming less and less withdrawn as the stories goes on in X-Men Evolution and falling in love with Jim in both Evolution and Wolverine and the X-Men. Powers *'Power Absorption:' Whenever she touches someone, Rogue absorbs the memories and physical abilities of people and mutants for a certain period of time. The only exception of this power is if another person such as Mutant X has the ability to absorb ones powers and abilities, it will not affect him. History X-Men Evolution Sins of the Father, Revenge of the Son In the late September of her Senior Year at Bayville High, Rogue's approached by the new principal, Sean Cassidy, to show the new student, Jim, around. At lunch, she figures out that Jim's a Mutant, and she and the other high school aged X-Men take him to the Institute. When Jim extends six adamantium claws and begins to attack Logan, Rogue touches him to stop him, but he doesn't slow down, though she still gains a copy of his powers. She then stabs him in the back to knock him down for a little. She then accesses Jim's memories to explain to the Professor and Logan that Jim was Logan's son, and he was conceived just before Logan was kidnapped by Weapon X. She then explains that Jim was captured by a sub-division of Weapon X called Weapon XI along with his mother. When Jim was two, they used a machine similar to Magneto's Enhancer to activate Jim's mutation early, and it was manipulated, so that it was much stronger than Logan's, so much so, that they were able to give Jim the adamantium treatment at the age of two. She finished by explaining that Jim's mother arranged to have Jim escape, but she sacrificed her change to escape to make sure, and Jim spent the past thirteen years alone after the woman Jim's mother entrusted to helping Jim escape died. She then talked to Jim and convinced him to stay and give Logan a chance. She then realized that it was Jim's advanced healing power that made him unaffected by Rogue's powers. Father-Son Outing When Jim was given a mission to find X-23 with Logan, Rogue explained that she was an altered clone of Wolverine's. Following X-23's induction into the X-Men, and Jim's suggestion of her human name being Laura, Rogue admitted that she didn't know what Jim was referring to. Rising Tensions Rogue was then asked by Xavier to take the Saturday class, taught by Jean and Scott, with Jim as he sensed a bond forming between them. She went and laughed a little at some of Jim's comments. After Scott accused Jim of cheating on a test, Rogue explained that Jim simply had a photographic memory which allowed him to be able to pay very little attention and easily ace tests and such. She then welcomed Remy into the X-Men and approved of Jim's new Mutant name, Liger. The three then went out to lunch. Prelude to Horror As the Professor was unable to read Sabertooth's mind, Rogue had to use her abilities to get information out of him, which she didn't like as she just shaved her legs. She managed to touch Sabertooth after he knocked Liger and Wolverine away. She gained her Sabertooth look. She then explained to the Professor and everyone else that Sabertooth attacked the Mansion in an attempt to take Cerebro and give it to Magneto, so they could recruit more people to the Brotherhood. She then explained that Magneto was planning to attack the White House. When Liger asked about his mother, Rogue explained that as far as Sabertooth knew, she was alive, but she had received a memory wipe the night Jim escaped. After that, Rogue kicked Sabertooth as she would have to shave her legs two days in a row. Darkest Day Rogue participates in a Danger Room simulation battle against the Brotherhood and does well until she's trapped face-to-face with Jim. Rogue and Jim then talk about the possibility of the Professor finding Jim's mother after they stop the attack at the White House. Rogue then goes to the mission to thw White House. When Jim makes a sarcastic joke about Jean's cheery attitude, Rogue takes it as a sign that Jim's okay. Once the X-Men arrive, the White House blows up, and several Sentinels attack them. Rogue is saved from a Sentinel by Liger, and when Liger's knocked out by Mystique, Rogue tries to save him, but she ends up captured by the Sentinels. Soon afterwards, Gyrich presents Rogue and the other X-Men as terrorists. Rogue tries to explain that they were trying to save the White House when Gyrich slaps Rogue. Rogue's released when Fury clears the captured X-Men, and Rogue tells Logan what happened. She then goes with the X-Men to the Savage Lands and once they save Jim from Mystique, Rogue touches her to find out where the Professor is. They then save Xavier easily and return to the Blackbird just as easily. Then they relax at the pool. Rogue stays on the sides wearing an extra large t-shirt to make sure she doesn't touch anyone, but Jim and Remy, along with everyone else, convince her to dive in, and when she does, her shirt becomes 100% see through and Jim ends up starring at her. Sibling Rivalry On the Sunday after the White House fiasco, Rogue was reading Twilight while she waited for Jim to come out, so they could go to Hank's Science Class together. She then tries to play peace keeper between Jim and Laura when Laura shouts to be let into the bathroom. Once Jim leaves, he advises that they leave very quickly, which is because he left the dead skin from his foot in the shower. During Hank's class, which they have with Kurt and Laura, a stink bomb they were making goes off, and she has to change her clothes. She also wasn't crazy about the idea when she found out that the stink bombed clothes she and Laura were wearing were left in their room. The next day at Bayville High, during Rogue and Jim's drama course, they're paired up by the teacher and given a scene from Beauty and the Beast to perform in class tomorrow. Rogue then defended Jean slightly when Jim explained to Laura why he called her Mary Poppins on the way to the White House. At the end of the day, Rogue and Jim read through their scene and were beginning to have a tender moment until Laura interrupted. She then smiled when Jim and Laura began compromising and trying to make their brother-sister relationship work. Dark Future During breakfast one day, when Jim learns that Kurt played a prank on Laura, Rogue suggested running. Kurt then runs off and is only chased by Laura. When they come back, they explain that they fell into a wormhole and found out that in one year, Apocalypse would return, and they also explain that Rogue was going to get married to someone and have a daughter. Rogue appeared more interested in what her daughter was like than in Apocalypse's eminent return, asking what she was like, with Laura saying that she was like Rogue without the highlight, which is revealed to naturally be there. Future In the future Kurt and Laura went to, Rogue is one of the few X-Men to make it twenty-four years through the Apocalypse battles. Three years into the fight with Apocalypse, she married and had a baby girl she named Marie. Her husband was killed sometime afterwards, but still soon enough to be considered one of the first to die. She joined in Magneto's resistance along with Marie. When a resistance team member of theirs named Timewarp brought Kurt and Laura back from the past, she along with Magneto explained what happened as a way to warn them. Then when Timewarp was kidnapped by an Apocalypse controlled Jean, Rogue showed Kurt and Laura where their old uniforms were, and they worked together to save Timewarp and send Kurt and Laura back to their time. Rogue was able to incapacitate Cyclops when she took his powers, deactivating his Horsemen implants in the process. She then used Cyclops' optic blast to knock Jean out. Once Wolverine was beaten, she told Kurt and Laura to get into the warehouse with Timewarp to get back to their time, which they did. Have Yourself a Very Merry X-Mas Up until five days before Christmas, Rogue spent most of her time acting like she was already pregnant, as told by Jim and indirectly confirmed by Kitty and Laura after she asks Kurt if he knew who her husband was/will be, but Kurt explains that he doesn't know since the future her didn't want to risk Marie's existence. The next day, Rogue gives Jim a dog-tag as an early Christmas present and learns that it was the first time he was given one. She then asked what Jim had given her, but with the way Jim was acting, she easily figured out that he didn't get her anything. Which appeared to be true when she saw Jim talk to Bobby on Christmas Eve, but she was proven wrong when Jim gives her an ice flower he had Bobby make and then put it in a coating that'll allow it to keep its shape. Rogue then kissed Jim's cheek as a thanks and learned that the name of the doctor who helped save Jim was named Laura. The Greatest Adventure On New Years Day, Jim invites Rogue to go into the mountains for fun, and she agrees. They then take Scott's bike to the mountains and decide to explore a cave when it begins to snow to hard to really use the bike anymore. As they explore, they talk about being part of a team until Mystique appears. When Jim is kicked over a ledge, she punches Mystique away and helps Jim onto a smaller ledge that then breaks off and has them careen down the river until Jim saves her by getting her into a bridge while crashing into a rock causes Jim to damage his body greatly. Rogue tries to comfort him again until Mystique shows up and turns into Wolverine. Rogue then takes some of Jim's powers, and beats off Mystique. She then manages to get Jim back to the bike and hurriedly drives off to the Mansion. Three hours later, he wakes up, and Rogue thanks him for saving her life, and Jim thanks her for saving his twice. Old Wounds Shortly after this, Rogue had a dream about Jim's early life, including how he and his mother were captured, the early activation of his abilities, and how Jim's mother, Yuriko, helped him escaped with Dr. Laura Wilson. The dream ended with Laura dying when Jim was seven and his screams. This woke her up, and she went to Jim's room as he was screaming. Rogue then comfort Jim by saying that his mother was beautiful. The next day, she broke away from playing Duel Monsters with Laura against Remy and Kurt in favor of going to a leaving Jim. She was then given the dog tags she gave Jim for Christmas as a way to assure Rogue that he'd be back. She then places the dog tags in her pocket and quietly asked Jim to come back soon. Return of Weapon XI A few weeks later, Rogue is thumb wrestling with Remy when he moves in to kiss her, but Rogue turns her head, claiming that she doesn't want to hurt him. She then rushes to Jim when he returns home. She's then introduced to a wolf-puppy Jim found named Howler. Rogue then gives Jim his dog tags back. When she learns that Jim's going off again tomorrow, Rogue demanded to go with him. The next morning, Rogue and Jim rode off to look for Weapon XI. An hour out of Bayville, Rogue and Jim got a distress call from Laura an an X-Link before riding off home. Rogue then questioned Jim's cheery attitude when he finds out about the attack, and he reveals that Wraith was also in charge of Weapon XI and has his mother. Rogue then asked what their next step was and was skeptical of Jim's plan to get help from the Brotherhood. After doing that, Rogue went with Jim and Laura to look for Weapon XI with Howler. Two weeks later, Rogue, Jim, and Laura found the base. Following informing Logan about their location, Rogue went with Liger and X-23 into Weapon XI. Rogue then went with X-23 to save the other X-Men. On the way, they were stopped by a member of Weapon XI named Deadpool as well as Sabertooth. Deadpool defeated Rogue and took her to where the X-Men were imprisoned. Rogue and X-23 are later joined by Deathstrike when she tries to attack Wraith for mutating Liger. Rogue is saved by Wolverine and the Brotherhood. Rogue also questioned Deadpool's willingness to kill Jim when he was a baby. She ends up stopped by a monstrous creature that Rogue learns from the professor is Liger. Rogue then stops Liger from killing Wolverine and shielded Liger from Cyclops, and she reminds him who he is. Liger then helps the X-Men escape. After escaping, Rogue hugs Liger and exclaims how she knew he would do the right thing. Once Jim returned to normal, the two returned home. The next day, Rogue met her new vice principal, Yuriko Oyama-Howlett. Hulk Smash Later, Rogue called Howler a good boy when he played tug-a-war with Kitty's sock, which landed her in a bathtub. Rogue then went with Liger and Nightcrawler to investigate an odd energy signature the Professor discovered as she and Liger knew the area of the US/Canada border like the back of their hands thanks to the search for the base. When Liger was knocked away by the source of the energy, the Hulk, Rogue asked if he was okay, and Liger answered with a yes after relocating his arm. When Hulk began seriously beating Liger down, Rogue grabbed Hulk's arm after removing one of her gloves and became a female version of the Hulk, ripping her sleeves and pant legs in the process. She also learned that Banner was turned into the Hulk when he was exposed to Gamma Rays, which she called bright lights due to a severe decrease in intelligence from absorbing the Hulk. She also admitted that she didn't like this form. She was then knocked out by Deadpool with a tranquilizer. Rogue was then imprisoned in a rebuilt Weapon XI base where the Brotherhood were operating out of. She then remarked that if Magneto was helping Banner, then she was going to be the next Miss Mississippi. Rogue was then freed by Jim's mother, Deathstrike and went to help the Hulk. Rogue then begins to tear up while the Gray Hulk begins choking Liger, which snaps him back into his normal Hulk form. As the team follows the Hulk out, Rogue is suddenly held at gunpoint by Deadpool until Liger destroys his gun with his claws. Rogue later knocks Sabertooth out by using her powers, which gives her her Sabertooth look again. Rogue's then teleported out of the base by Nightcrawler when Hulk destroys it again and then saves Liger from the Hulk by absorbing his powers again as well. As the other heroes left, Rogue was told by Liger to drop Banner off in Michigan before they left. Rogue was then congratulated by the Professor and complimented on how far Rogue has come since joining the X-Men. Return of Captain America Rogue is present during the news report of Mayor Robert Kelly's abduction by Red Skull and the introduction of Captain America. Rogue then went with Captain America and the X-Men to Red Skull's castle to rescue Kelly and defeat Red Skull. After dinner, Rogue noticed that Jim wasn't happy about the outcome of the battle and tried to offer talking to Jim, but he refused. Betrayal When Jim comes back, Rogue hugs him, stating she was worried about him. She then asks if something's wrong after looking at Jim's eyes. At school, Rogue points out to Jim that he isn't eating, but he only takes a few bites. When Jim sits out a game of baseball, Rogue asks again if Jim's alright. She later confides her worries about Jim to Remy when he steals a kiss from her. However, Jim catches them do this and runs out as Rogue screams for Jim to come back. Category:Justice Evolution Category:X-Men Category:X-Men Evolution Category:Generation X Category:Wolverine and the X-Men Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Mutants Category:Howletts Category:Wagners Category:Maries Category:Mothers Category:Aunts Category:Homo Superior